Un plan ingenioso solo para amigas
by Mino Kaze
Summary: Cansada de ver como sus amigas no hacían nada por estar con el chico que les gusta, Mino decide comenzar un plan de tres casos, ¿pero quien diría que los celos, una obra y flores cambiarían todo? Bueno ni ella misma lo sabia… "Este fanfic participa en el reto *Dedicado un amigo/a* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


**¡Yo también quise hacer el reto de este mes!**

**Básicamente porque por fin tengo tiempo libre, ¡vacaciones! Pero lo principal es que le quiero dar las gracias a esas grandes amigas de Fanfiction que tengo, de verdad las amo chicas y aunque ustedes me distraigan 23 de las 24 horas del día, me regañen en clases por hablar con ustedes y me hayan descontrolado la vida se que siempre puedo confiar en ustedes, que me tienen presente como yo a ustedes… ¡de nuevo gracias y espero que les guste, hecho con especial cariño!**

"_**Ninguno de los personajes de Bakugan me pertenecen, ni tampoco los diálogos de la obra *Diario de un sueño*"**_

"_**Este fanfic participa en el reto: *Dedicado a un amigo/a* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"**_

"_**Este fanfic se lo dedico a: Denisse Marukura, Kumiko Kazami y Rox Siniestra"**_

**Un plan ingenioso solo para amigas**

El molesto sonido de aquella alarma me despertó, ¿Qué horas debían ser? No tenia sentido alguno de la orientación… tal vez miércoles o jueves, no recordaba muy bien, mi nublada vista poco a poco se fue aclarando y los tenues rayos del sol me iluminaban, un ligero aroma a naranja se percibía en el aire y unas pequeñas risas como música de fondo alcanzaba a escuchar… moví mi cuerpo al principio con algo de dolor, me mire de arriba a bajo tenia una camisa manga larga café, una falda blanca con boleritos negros al final, unas medias que llegaban hasta la mitad de mis muslos y unos converse negros militar… aquella era algo de ropa para impresionar… ¿pero donde me encontraba? Aquel no era el apartamento donde vivía, ni mucho menos la casa de alguien que conociera, ¿Qué había sucedido anoche?

El rechinar de la puerta de madera de la habitación me asusto, me encogí aun mas de lo que estaba en mi lugar, su risa cínica me encrespo hasta el último de mis cabellos y sin saber que hacer arroje lo primero que tome mientras salía corriendo de aquella habitación… algo tarde pues me tomaron del brazo

- no te preocupes, te quedaste dormida en mi casa

- no jodas, me asustaste…

Y de nuevo esa extraña sonrisa ladeada que Ren me había estado dedicando los últimos días, me lanzo mi maleta y se dispuso a salir de aquel cuarto, mientras yo lo seguía… mire la pantalla de mi celular y en grandes letras color verde y naranja podía leer _"hoy es el gran día", _tantos preparativos que había hecho, y tantos errores que podían o no suceder en el momento de llevar acabo mi plan, todavía no estaba del todo segura de si aquello les iba a gustar o no a mis amigas, pero después de todo valía la pena arriesgarse, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?

- tal vez… se enojen contigo

- ¿Qué acaso lees mi mente?

- se nota en tu cara, Mino llevas casi dos semanas planeando esto… ¿te arrepentirás en el ultimo momento?

- no, si es que me ayudaras

Me dio unos pequeños golpes en la espalda mientras llegábamos a nuestro colegio, respire profundamente mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Ren contra su voluntad hacia la parte trasera de la institución, saque un gran pliego de papel en el cual estaba escrito hasta el ultimo detalle de cada plan, con marcadores de diferente color señalaba los pro y los contra de cada plan, Ren suspiro un poco cansado… rodé los ojos, a pesar de ser uno de mis mejores amigos en ocasiones podía llegar a ser un tanto antipático

- ¡es hora de comenzar el plan!

_**Caso 1. "Los celos, los mejores ayudantes"**_

Corría velozmente atravesando los verdes jardines que poseía la institución, me escondí detrás de un frondoso árbol desde el cual tenia total visibilidad de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, especialmente de mi amiga que seria "víctima" de uno de mis próximos ataques, mande un mensaje de texto en el cual le decía a Ren que ya podía hacer acto de presencia en el jardín frontal, casi de inmediato le mande otro mensaje a mi amiga Mira para que ejecutara la que seria su parte en este plan, espere unos segundos hasta que por fin haciendo acto de presencia, se acerco a mi amiga, me puse el audífono que me permitiría escuchar todo lo que decían, y así dio comienzo al primer caso de mi ingenioso plan

- hola Rox, ¿que haces aquí?

- espero a que llegue Mino, es extraño se le hizo un poco tarde

- lo se, a lo mejor se quedo dormida

- con lo perezosa que es puede ser una posibilidad

Infle mis mofletes en señal de que no me estaba gustando para nada aquella conversación que estaban teniendo mis amigos, después rodé los ojos y le deje de dar importancia al asunto, hasta ahora aquel plan estaba funcionando

- ¿te diste cuenta? A pesar de que estamos en plena primavera aun se siente algo de frío

- es cierto, aunque bien prefiero esto al aun más frío invierno

- yo prefiero la primavera ya que son las primeras flores del año

Vi como Ren arrancaba uno de los pequeños capullos de rosas que estaban floreciendo, de una forma aun mas romántica (haciendo que por un momento olvidara que era actuación) se la colocó en el cabello haciendo que ella se sonrojara, ¡pero que gran actor podía ser Ren! Y mi sonrisa se torno aun mas grande cuando vi a pocos metros de ellos a un muy celoso Keith mirando con asco la escena que estaba presenciando, ¡esto no podía ser mejor!, vi como Keith suspiro, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, se daba vuelta y empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria, genial era más que obvio que eso iba a ser suceder, si había una cosas que calificaba a ese rubio era: orgulloso

- oye Keith - le grito Ren atrayendo su atención –

El mencionado volteo a mirarlos, básicamente por obligación más que por cualquier otra cosa

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto este un tanto aburrido –

- ¿¡no te parece que así Rox es la chica mas linda de este instituto!?

Y sentí como prácticamente caí de espalda al suelo, ¡pero que clase de acto desesperado había sido ese! A kilómetros de distancia se notaba como la pregunta había sido mucho mas que sobre actuada, mi amiga y el rubio se quedaron sin palabras ante aquel comentario por parte de Ren, sabia que por sus cabezas se estaba intentado procesar aquella respuesta, me di un pequeño golpe en la frente mientras por el audífono que tenia empezaba a escuchar una risa un tanto cínica

- ¿haz de creer que solo por eso cambiara su aspecto?

- oye… ¿estas diciendo que se ve mas bonita?

- yo no estoy diciendo eso…

- Rox mira, Keith dice que te ves más bonita con la rosa en el cabello

- ¡estas escuchando mal!

- ¿es… eso verdad Keith?

Me jale el cabello de la desesperación, ¡así no era como lo planee! Aunque debía admitir que estaba dando un giro inesperado, casi como algún anime Shojo, el chico tratando temas de amor, mi amiga totalmente apenada y expectante a lo que fuera a decir y Ren… bueno el sobraba en ese preciso instante, casi como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos salió del lugar sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta… y en menos de unos cuantos segundos ya estaba a mi lado de nuevo tratando de escuchar que era lo que hablaban mis dos victimas

- bueno… si te ves o no bonita no es cuestión de la rosa

- estas diciendo que…

- con o sin la rosa… eres la chica mas linda del instituto

Salte de inmediato, ¡como era que al final había funcionado mi plan! No podía estar mas emocionada, ellos dos lo único que necesitaban era un pequeño empujón, lo que sucediera después, si se daban o no la oportunidad no dependía de mí sino de ellos

Vi como Rox se le acerco lentamente para decirle algo al oído, lastima que nada de lo que decían lo pude escuchar, solamente alcance a ver como se dedicaban sonrisas tiernas y… ¡oh por Dios! ¿¡Rox lo esta besando!? ¡esa era la pareja del siglo!

- ¡mi plan ha funcionado!

- me siento apenado…

- no importa, vamos a clase ¡es momento de tratar a mis otras victimas!

_**Caso 2. "No todo en las obras son una mentira"**_

Odiaba la clase de teatro, para actuar había resultado realmente mala… lo único que agradecía en este momento era que compartía esta clase con Ren y las dos personas que ahora serian mis víctimas, estábamos por escoger los personajes que harían los diferentes papeles de las obra que realizaríamos este semestre: _"Diario de un sueño" _que a mi parecer no era para nada malo, pero para mi desgracia tenia que, de cualquier forma posible hacer que mis dos amigos quedaran en los papeles principales de esta escena, claro si es que quería que mi plan estuviera a la perfección

Tome aquella caja donde estaban los papeles y comencé a buscar los personajes principales, mientras que mi amigo de cabello blanco distraía a la profesora y mis compañeros, un poco nerviosa revolví con impaciencia hasta que por fin los encontré… corrí rápidamente por el salón de clase y en el tablero donde estaba que le tocaba hacer a cada uno entremezcle los papeles e hice que los principales le quedaran a mis victimas

- ¿ya los has organizado Minori? – me pregunto la profesora –

Con una sonrisa asentí y de inmediato todos se acercaron para saber que clase de papel desarrollarían en esta escena de la obra, me senté junto a Ren a esperar solo las reacciones de mis dos victimas, y no pude haberme reído más fuerte al ver las miradas de terror que se mandaron, había una razón muy obvia por la cual lo había hecho y esa era que los personajes de esta escena se besaban, sabia que de alguna u otra forma alguno de los dos intentaría evitar lo que tenia preparado para ellos, mas sin embargo yo tenia todo aun mas preparado, tome a Ren de la mano dirigiéndome velozmente hacia la profesora

- ¡por amor al arte, podemos comenzar ya! – grite espantando a mas de uno –

Ah, ¿había olvidado decirlo? La única razón por la cual mi plan podía salir a la perfección era porque yo soy la directora de escena, es decir, me encargaba de todo lo relacionado con los vestuarios, los actores y demás cosas, así que podía fácilmente mandar a todo el mundo

- pero Mino… por favor cámbiame el papel

- lo siento Deni, pero le he hecho caso a la profesora… ella sabe lo que hace

Mentí hábilmente a mi amiga, sabia perfectamente que no quería realizar la escena con Anubias porque lo tendría que besar, ¿pero a quien miento? Si eso era lo que quería desde que le comenzó a gustar, y para nadie era un secreto que Anubias se sentía de la misma forma, o al menos eso era lo que había escuchado decir a Sellon alguna vez… como sea, me senté en una silla para ver como era que se veía esta escena en definitiva, el equipo de las luces las graduaron hasta que finalmente de mezclaron el naranja y al amarillo como una típica puesta de sol, el equipo de escenario organizo el lugar poniendo una banca donde los dos se sentarían para la escena romántica que yo mucho esperaba, los de vestuario hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para que Deni y Anubias lucieran de lo mejor, y el equipo de dialogo repasaba lo ultimo para que fuera un excelente ensayo, ¿Qué mas podía esperar? Simplemente era perfecto

Los dos se sentaron más que apenados y sonrojados, tanto que el equipo de maquillaje tuvieron que asistirlos para que no se viera tan rara la escena

- espero sepas de lo que haces – me dijo Ren al odio –

- me sorprendo a mi misma, soy mas inteligente que Stephen Hawking

- no has hecho nada por el mundo, dígnate a comenzar la obra

- ¿¡Deni, Anubias están listos!?

- ¡NO!

- ¡excelente, comencemos!

Las luces de todo lo demás de apagaron, quedando ellos dos solos frente a todos los demás, una leve música comenzó a sonar, estaba emocionada lo único que faltaba era que Anubias comenzara a hablar y todo mi plan se daría dando con los diálogos

_- "Una mujer es como el agua; puedes exponerla a cualquier temperatura y ellas al final siempre ven a conservar su forma como si fuese su dignidad, pero un hombre es mas complicado, nosotros somos acero, difíciles de enamorar; si tomamos en cuenta lo difícil que es fundir el acero"_

Deni le sonrió a Anubias, todo parecía tan real, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras yo suspiraba de ver la escena tan romántica y Ren se daba golpes en la cabeza y trataba de no reírse por lo estúpido que sonaba Anubias diciendo eso

_- "entonces te consideras acero, ¿eh, tío? – dijo con un tono de burla –"_

_- "digamos que soy un acero extraño, el mas difícil de fundir"_

Mi castaña amiga sonrió ante lo dicho por el peliblanco, aunque claro eso era parte de la obra, pero realmente en su ojos podía ver el cariño que siempre le profesaba mas vivo que nunca, esa típica confianza que le tenia desde el primer día que lo conoció, el atardecer fue cayendo dejando ver las primeras estrellas, Anubias la abrazo firmemente y la coloco en su pecho

_- "sabes – dijo Deni viendo el atardecer – tengo una maravillosa técnica para fundir el acero"_

- _"¿hasta el mas fuerte de todos los aceros?"_

_- "si, pero es una técnica secreta – respondió sonriendo –"_

_- "¿y puedo saber cual es?"_

_- "un beso"_

No pude evitar gritar atrayendo la mirada de algunas personas, regrese a mi postura como directora mientras me daba cuanta que pasaban los segundos y no sucedía nada… espere un poco mas paro nada, era como si los dos se hubieran quedado petrificados ante lo que seguía… pareciera que todo se iba a quedar así hasta que Deni rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y lo beso

No sabia quien estaba más sorprendido, si Anubias o yo, mas sin embargo el peliblanco la tomo de la cintura profundizando aun más el beso, eso era lo mas tierno que había visto, aun mas porque realmente ese beso no iba en esa escena, sino en la que seguía ¡pero no le quitaba la magia!, todos mis compañeros veían la escena con la boca abierta y mi profesora ¡estaba igual que yo! Que clase de mundo es este… pero definitivamente ese momento era para recordar

- me gustas – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al haberse separado –

- ese beso y dialogo están mal – dijo la encargada de corregirlos –

- ¡te despido! – le grite –

A lo que todos me miraron como una idiota ya que yo no podía despedir gente, reí nerviosamente escuchando el timbre de cambio de clases, tome a Ren de las manos y me dispuse a salir esquivando a todos los presentes, estaba apunto de salir cuando me tomaron de uno de mis hombros y me hicieron voltear

- sabia que planeabas algo – me dijo Deni al oído –

La mire sonriendo, tenia a Anubias de la mano, así que prácticamente la que se arriesgo fue ella… lo supe todo el tiempo… no cualquiera se equivoca así en una escena… que mas daba le sonreí mientras salía del salón para tratar de juntar a mi tercer y ultima victima…

_**Caso 3. "Nada mas astuto que un simple ninja"**_

- oye no estoy muy seguro de esto – me dijo Ren con marcado miedo en su rostro –

Sinceramente no me moleste en responderle, ya me había robado las herramientas del conserje, ya nos habíamos saltado las clases y estábamos apunto de abrir una taquilla que no era de ninguno de los dos, todo por dejar un ramo de flores y una tarjeta para mi siguiente víctima, a estas alturas de la vida me sorprendía que por la institución no se hubiera corrido ningún chisme acerca de las dos parejas que se habían formado hoy todo gracias a mi, si mi ego se había incrementado en las últimas horas, escuche un sonido y me di cuenta que por fin gracias a ese destornillador había abierto la taquilla de mi amiga Kumiko, Ren me paso las flores y la tarjeta, volvimos a cerrar el casillero y nos fuimos del lugar a un pasillo mas solitario del colegio mientras esperábamos que los 40 minutos sobrantes de clase pasaran rápidamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿tienes un cuatro? – me pregunto Ren –

¿De quien había sido la fantástica idea de jugar cartas? ¡Ah, si! De mi cómplice, que al no saber que mas hacer saco una baraja de cartas y nos pusimos a jugar, hubiera sido una gran idea hasta que me confeso que no tenia la menor idea de cómo jugar… oh si, estaba que lo mataba

Sorpresivamente la campana que daba comienzo al descanso del medio día sonó y los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de personas, recogimos todo y asomando cuidadosamente nuestras cabezas y viendo que mi amiga estaba junto con alguien más hablando, se despidió y abrió su taquilla encontrándose rápidamente con el ramo de flores y la tarjeta en donde habíamos puesto el nombre de Shun y una que otra oración que le sacaría una sonrisa a cualquier chica

Kumiko de inmediato se sonrojo buscando por todas partes al chico de cabello negro, por pura coincidencia venia caminando por el mismo pasillo que daba a la taquilla de la chica, la saludo y miro con sorpresa el ramo

- muchas gracias… me ha gustado demasiado – le dijo mi amiga apartando su mirada –

- pero… si yo no… - casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de algo y se sonrojo – ah bueno… me alegra que te gustara

- eh tu… ¿quisieras ir a comer conmigo?

- con mucho gusto, pero antes adelántate tu tengo que hacer algo

Y frente a todo lo que alguna vez pensé de él… La beso… ¡eso ni siquiera estaba en mis planes! Pero no sabia quien estaba mas sorprendida, si Kumiko o yo, solo le correspondió como si se de un simple beso se tratase, ¡ay eso ahora no importaba! Mis queridos amigos se estaban besando frente a todos los del instituto los cuales no se podían creer que aquel maldito ninja, la persona mas fría del colegio estuviera besando de una manera cálida y hasta sobreprotectora a la chica… suspire un par de veces mientras Kumiko se dirigió a la cafetería, estaba apunto de saltar de la felicidad cuando aquel ninja se dirigió hacia nosotros con una mirada de hielo y su mejor cara de asesino

- Ren… deberíamos huir en este instante

Sin esperar una respuesta lo tome del brazo y salimos corriendo llevándonos por delante a algunos estudiantes, por un momento pensé en no seguir corriendo ¿Por qué? Bueno, Shun es un ninja y corre mas rápido que nosotros, seria una estupidez seguir corriendo y gastar fuerzas, así que nos detuvimos y como era des esperarse en menos de dos segundos Shun ya estaba al frente de nosotros dos con sus labios entre abiertos para decirnos

- gracias

- ¿no nos vas a matar?

- ¿Por qué lo haría Mino? Ren me hizo el favor de meter las flores en la taquilla

Me gire lentamente mirando al de cabello blanco mientras este se reía de manera aun más nerviosa, ahora entendía porque Ren había tenido esa maravillosa idea, ¡pensé que hasta se estaba volviendo mas inteligente! Pero no, le tenía miedo de decir a Shun que no, ¡por eso me convenció!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pese a que todo en mis planes habría salido mal, me arriesgue a que fuera lo mejor que les sucediera, ahora podía ver a mis mejores amigas felices con el chico que les gusta al lado, tomados de las manos… viendo mis talentos como casamentera tal vez podría dedicarme a hacer lo mismo por los demás chicos de mi institución… quien quita a lo mejor y gane mucho dinero

***Fin***


End file.
